Mais je t'aime
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS. Lors d’une de ses rondes Hermione retrouve Harry les veines coupées. Sa tentative de suicide auraitelle un rapport avec la relation qu’il mène avec Malfoy ? fic dur je pense! HPDM.


Auteure : Môa !! :D

Base : Ryry Popote du premier tome jusqu'au cinquième.

Titre : Mais je t'aime...

Rating : R pour langage, situation dures et sexes.

Couple : Mamôur vs Chouchou ! (_Trad -- : Draco vs Harry !_)

Résumé : Lors d'une de ses rondes Hermione retrouve Harry les veines coupées. Sa tentative de suicide aurait-elle un rapport avec la relation qu'il mène avec Malfoy ?

Note de môa !! :

Ceci est donc un O-S ! Je l'ai écrit car je voulais sortir un peu de ce romantisme dans lequel je me plonge pour mes autres fics ! J'en avais mare du gentil petit Draco qui protège le pauvre petit Potter ! Je vous préviens c'est dur ! C'est la première fois que je ne traite pas dans le fleur bleu alors je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Hermione Granger, 7 ème année à Poudlard dans la maison Griffondor, préfète en chef de cette même maison, faisait son habituelle ronde nocturne.

Elle marchait dans les couloires sombres et sinistres du vieux château chassant les délinquants.

Cette nuit là était particulièrement froide, sinistre et effrayante.

Dehors le vent soufflait avec violence faisant trembler les vitres avec un horrible grincement, le ciel noir d'outre tombe n'était éclairé par aucune lune et seul les croisements de corbeaux venait briser le silence pesant qui régnait au château et dans ses alentours.

La jeune femme ne pue retenir un frissonnement.

Bien sûr le Lord noir avait été anéanti mais elle sentait que cette nuit là quelque chose allait se passer.

Se fut donc d'une marche rapide et tremblante qu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Chambre qui lui avait été attribué après la dernière bataille pour qu'il puisse se reposer en paix s'en avoir peur de réveiller ses camarades par ses cris, pleures et autres gémissements qui ponctuaient ses nuits.

Doucement elle toqua à la porte. Elle savait qu'Harry ne dormait que très rarement à cette heure et elle avait besoin de faire par de ses angoisses à quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un. Oh elle aurait pu en parler à Ron mais depuis quelques mois le trio c'était retrouvé divisé. Harry ne parlait plus à son ami, tout n'était plus que mépris et haine entre eux. Ron lui était devenu lâche et aimait à insulter le survivant derrière son dos. Hermione, elle, s'était énormément rapproché du brun. Ils parlaient beaucoup ensembles, allaient à la bibliothèque, se disaient-leur craintes...

Harry avait trouvé en Herm la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut et Herm dans Harry le petit frère qu'elle avait toujours voulut avoir. Oui Harry était plus âgé et plus grand que son amie mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de le protégé comme un petit enfant.

Pas qu'Harry en ai besoin, loin de là, mais cette relation fraternelle était né juste après la mort de Sirius et aucun des deux ne voulais y mettre fin car contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire le brun se complaisait dans cette affection. Elle n'était pas étouffante comme celle de Molly Wesley et de bien d'autre. Elle était juste protectrice et aimante. Juste ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Le jeune homme était devenu très renfermé après la mort de son parain. Après la bataille il était brusquement devenu sauvage : Fuyant les autres, les repoussant avec violence et insultes.

Seul deux personnes pouvais l'approcher : Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Malgré ses questions répéter et assidu jamais Hermione n'avait pu savoir qu'elle relation entretenait vraiment ses deux là. Elle avait bien quelques soupçons mais elle n'avait jamais pu les vérifier.

Elle savait, comme tout le monde à présent, qu'Harry Potter était gay, cela était d'ailleurs en partie la cause de la brouille du trio. Mais personne ne connaissait les préférences du blond au lit. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé Malfoy lui avait répondu d'une voix sexy et outrageusement, faussement, exciter qu'il pouvait lui faire une démonstration de tous ses talents si elle le suivait dans sa chambre. Pour toute réponse elle l'avait giflée d'une telle façon que même Poppy Pomfresh n'avait pu enlever l'hématome qui avait décoré la joue du blond pendant une longue semaine.

Inquiétée par le manque de réponse de la part de son camarade elle pénétra dans l'appartement.

L'atmosphère y était encore plus malsaine. Une lourdeur oppressante englobait la pièce.

La Griffondor frissonna.

Ce n'était pas normal.

La porte ouverte.

Harry fermait toujours sa porte.

L'ambiance de la pièce.

Beaucoup trop sombre.

Et l'odeur métallique qui emplissait l'air.

Une odeur aigre, amer.

Elle attaquait les narines de la jeune femme, lui donnant la nausée.

Soudain elle eut peur. Une peur tenace qui la prit aux tripes.

Elle s'approcha de la chambre de son ami. Une sueur froide l'immobilisa un instant. Puis elle poussa la porte.

Aussitôt l'odeur métallique emplit ses narines lui donnant envie de vomir.

Elle connaissait cette odeur. Elle voulait se rappeler de quoi elle provenait.

Doucement Hermione s'approcha du lit où elle voyait une silhouette giser.

« Harry, appela t-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur et d'angoisse. »

Aucune réponse. Seul un silence pesant.

Elle s'avança encore vers le lit. La noirceur de la pièce l'empêchait de voir convenablement la silhouette. Alors d'une voix faible elle prononça « lumos. »

Et ce qu'elle fit lui glaça le sang.

La faible lueur que sa baguette projetait lui permettait maintenant de voir Harry, reposant sur son lit. Les draps de soies tachés de son sang.

C'était donc l'odeur âpre du sang qui agressait ses narines.

Le sang d'Harry.

Tétanisée Hermione rejoint le corps de son ami. Elle put voir alors son poignet droit lacéré et la lame de rassoire souiller de son sang reposant à ses côtés.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues. Puis dans un ultime effort elle tendit la main vers le visage pâle de son camarade.

La peau était encore chaude alors dans un élan de courage elle se mit à courir comme une folle. Courir chercher du secours, de l'aide n'importe quoi.

Sa course effrénée la conduisit devant les appartements du directeur et là sans se soucier des convenances et autres pertes de temps elle se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces la gargouille qui lui empêchait l'entrer et cria comme une femme qu'on égorge.

« C'est Harry. Il va mourir. Il va mourir. »

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin c'est avec mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi et différemment des autres fois ou il se réveillait de mauvaise humeur pour cause d'une mauvaise nuit, il n'en chercha pas la raison.

Il ne chercha pas la raison vu qu'il la connaissait déjà.

Il ne la connaissait que trop bien même. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela.

Le Serpentard sortit alors de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la Grande salle.

Granger allait encore le faire chier en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas fait la ronde la veille. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire !

Son regard se fit plus dur. Oui la veille il n'aurait eu que cela à faire contrairement aux autres soirs.

Ne pas y penser. Et puis si i n'était plus occuper le soir c'était uniquement de sa faute. Ne jeter une pierre qu'à lui-même.

Son humeur se fit encore plus mauvais.

Cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il l'avait fait et il le regrettait déjà !

Ne pas y penser.

Un brouhaha le stoppa dans ses réflexions. Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé devant la Grande salle et celle-ci semblait en proie à une grande agitation.

Intrigué le blond tendit l'oreille pour savoir la cause de cette soudaine clameur dans le maintenant calme et placide Poudlard.

« Oui il est à l'infirmerie. Toujours pas réveiller. »

« Tu crois qu'il a vraiment fait une tentative de suicide ? »

« Moi je mis attendais. Il était super bizarre depuis deux ans. »

« Les draps étaient totalement tachés de son sang. »

« Il s'est tailladé les veines. »

« Jamais on avait vu Dumbledore si inquiet. »

« C'est quand même Harry Potter ! »

Malfoy se figea à cette dernière phrase.

Qu'es ce que c'était cette histoire ? Harry aurait fait une tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi ?

Non ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne question à se poser. De toute façon il s'agissait sûrement de rumeur débile qui circulait pour sortir tout le monde de cette monotonie qui englobait, depuis la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres, l'école et ses habitants.

Ses certitudes s'envolèrent comme une plume soufflé par le mistral lorsqu'une Hermione Granger les yeux rouges, la figure bouffi s'approcha de lui, retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

« Il est à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai trouvé hier dans sa chambre. Il s'était ouvert les veines. »

Elle parlait en hoquetant, la voix transportée de sanglots.

« Il faut que tu aille le voir. Il ne veut pas se réveiller. Il faut que tu lui parle. Je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il le faut Malfoy ! Il faut qu'il vive, je t'en supplie. »

Elle frappait maintenant la poitrine du jeune homme avec ses poings.

Draco se recula et la saisit par les poignets.

« Je ne peux rien faire Granger. C'est fini maintenant. Oui c'est sûrement de ma faute s'il est dans cet état et crois moi ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Ce que je lui ai dit hier, je ne peux pas le retirer. Je suis un Serpentard Granger pas un Griffondor et il y a des choses que je ne peux pas changer ! »

La jeune fille leva vers lui ses yeux emplis de larmes.

« Pitié Malfoy, pitié, sanglota t-elle misérablement. »

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désoler. »

Et il se retira précipitamment. Il quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Il n'entendit pas les moqueries de Ron sur son ancien meilleur ami, ni les conversations qui fusaient. Seul la voix de Potter résonnait dans sa tête.

« Mais je t'aime. »

Ses mots se répercutaient inlassablement. Le « je t'aime » lui explosait la tête.

Alors, soudain il s'arrêta et se mit à crier.

« SORT DE MA TETE POTTER ! SORT DE LA ! C'EST FINI MAINTENANT ! çA NE POUVAIT PLUS DURER. ALORS cesse DE ME HANTER ! JE T'EN PRIS ! Je t'en pris ! Ne meurt pas ! »

Les derniers mots furent murmurés inaudiblement mais Malfoy se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et une terreur sans non l'envahie.

Il courut dans les couloirs sans savoir où il allait, sans but.

Il se retrouva alors devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi imposante. Il pris une bouffé d'air et l'entrouvrit.

Le spectacle qui se passait dans la pièce blanche le figea.

Harry Potter se tenait debout au fond de la salle. Son teint était blanc, blafard. Son visage était tordu dans un rictus de haine et de rage. Il se mit à parler d'une voix sourde, lointaine, si différente de celle dont il se servait pour s'adresser à Malfoy.

« Pourquoi voulez vous me sauver ? Laissez moi mourir ! ­Je ne veux pas vivre. Pas sans lui... »

Draco frissonna.

« Désolez monsieur Potter mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser mourir. Maintenant il faut vous reposer. Vous venez de vous réveiller et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement que miss Granger vous a trouvé ! Répliqua l'infirmière en s'approchant de son patient. »

Harry avait maintenant l'air vraiment en colère.

« Je viens de vous dire de me laissez mourir ! Vous êtes sourde ?! J'ai bien le droit de décider de ma mort, non ? Toute ma vie on a joué avec. Toute ma vie on a décidé à ma place. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui décide. Vous n'avez rien à dire. J'ai sauvez le monde. Je vous ai tous sauvés ! Vous me devez donc bien ça ! VOUS ME DEVEZ DONC BIEN çA ! »

Malfoy ne resta pas écouter la suite.

* * *

Il avait recommencé sa course. Mais cette fois il savait où il allait.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il entra en ouvrant violemment la porte et la referma tout aussi violemment.

Les mots de Potter (Mais je t'aime) étaient maintenant remplacer par d'autres. C'était maintenant « Pas sans lui... » qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Gémi le blond plongeons sa tête dans ses mains. »

Il la releva finalement et son regard acier se posa alors sur le grand lit aux draps de soies qui trônait dans la pièce.

Ce lit.

Le lit où ils avaient baisé tant de fois.

Potter Gémissant.

Potter criant.

Potter en sueur, sous lui.

Potter jouissant en criant son nom.

Ce lit.

Où tant de fois Potter lui a crié ces mots.

Ces mots honnis.

Ces mots.

« Je t'aime. »

Malfoy se traîna jusqu'au meuble. Il en tira les couvertures et s'allongea sur les draps.

Ils étaient froids.

Si froid.

Un soupir.

Oui ils étaient froids. Glacés. Comme son cœur.

C'était Harry qui les réchauffaient habituellement.

À chaque fois que Draco sortait de la salle de bain il retrouvait Potter allongé nu sur son lit.

Les draps étaient alors chaux.

Son cœur aussi.

Soupir.

Comment avait-ce commencé ?

Ah oui ! Pendant une dispute.

Malfoy avait insulté Hermione alors que lui et Potter étaient seuls dans un couloir.

Harry l'avait frappé.

Une droite en plein dans sa mâchoire.

Draco en avait saigné.

Mais Potter ne c'était pas arrêter là. Il avait continué. Toujours plus violent. Toujours plus fort.

Malfoy était au pied du mur.

Potter s'était approché. L'avait saisi par le col et l'avait relevé. Il l'avait collé au mur et au lieu de l'achevé comme l'avait pensé le dragon, il l'avait embrassé.

Un baiser plein de haine et de colère.

Un baiser au goût du sang.

Et pourtant un baiser plein de sentiments.

C'était comme ça qu'avait commencé leur relation.

Draco fut surpris.

Potter n'était pas la créature faible qu'il croyait.

Il était plein de haine et de mépris.

Plein de violence.

Une violence trop longtemps refouler qui anéantissait tout lorsqu'elle éclatait.

Draco se souvenait du jour où Harry avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec Wesley.

Entre eux deux les relations étaient tendues et la principale cause était LUI.

Ce jour là Ron l'avait encore insulté derrière son dos devant Harry.

Il l'avait traité de tapette.

Potter avait vu rouge.

Ron avait été envoyé au tapis. Son visage en sang. Des côtes cassées. Le nez en compote.

« Tapette ! Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Comme si toutes les tapettes étaient gays ! Serais-tu homophobe Ron ? Je n'aime pas les homophobes. Et je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : Je suis gay. »

Après cela Harry et Draco avaient baisé comme jamais. Mêlant rage et violence. Haine et mépris. Amour et douleur.

C'était cette fois là qu'Harry lui dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait.

Dit.

Il l'avait plutôt crié.

Il l'avait plutôt joui.

Draco n'avait rien dit. Il avait accepté. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Et ils avaient continué.

À chaque fois Potter lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Et Draco pris peur.

Peur de ses sentiments.

Et il avait cassé.

C'était la veille.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Que s'il était là c'était par prendre du plaisir rien de plus.

_Ne pas l'aimer ! Quelle connerie !_

Harry avait répliqué que cela lui convenait. Qu'il lui donnerait tous le plaisir qu'il voulait.

_C'est pas ça. J'ai peur. Tellement peur... De mes sentiments._

Alors Malfoy lui sortis que justement il ne prenait plus de plaisir avec lui. Que c'était fini.

_Plus de plaisir. Ça serait plutôt le contraire. Et puis il y a ses sentiments qui m'envahissent. Qui m'étouffe. Des sentiments que je ne connais pas._

C'est là qu'Harry lui sortit cette phrase maudite : « Mais je t'aime... »

_Je t'ai peut être briser le cœur mais tu m'as détruit le mien avec ses quatre mots._

Et lui avait lâché : « C'est pas mon problème Potter. »

_Pas mon problème. Toi tu étais en larme. Et moi je t'aimais._

Malfoy se redressa sur son lit.

Que venait-il de penser ?

Il aimait Potter ?

Potter ?

Des flashs.

Harry souriant. Harry riant. Harry criant son prénom. Harry jouissant en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

« Merde. »

Malfoy sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il se mit à galoper comme un fou.

Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Il entra brutalement dans l'infirmerie. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce le stoppa.

Un silence de mort.

Doucement il s'approcha du lit où gisait Harry.

Il vit le visage blafard de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les bandages qui lui entouraient le poignet droit.

Doucement il posa sa main sur celle de Potter.

Elle était gelé.

Pris de panique le Serpentard pris le pou du gisant.

Rien.

Seul la mort.

Il était mort.

Seul.

Lentement il le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

Il se mit à parler.

À vider son cœur.

« Je t'aime. Tu m'entends Harry, je t'aime. Toi. Je t'aime. Pour toujours. Je t'aime. »

Et les larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues pâles. Des larmes d'amour.

The end.

* * *

Fini !! Je suis assez partagé. Et vous ? Un petit commentaire ? (_C'est quoi cette fin ? Où est passé ton côté romantique ?_ Tait toi conscience. Je fais ce que je veux. _Je crois que je préfère quand tu pète un plomb. _Possible mais si je n'écrivais pas ce O-S il allait me hanter.)

Zoo.


End file.
